


Le Vœu

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon respect but at the same time not, Fix It, I suppose, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's start during the ep when raph and simon have the conversation at the hotel, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Simon betray the clan, and Simon is a daylighter, but I promise it's good, sad simon, sorry - Freeform, sorry ship didn't happen of course, the disgusting shit, the summary suck, what is canon is
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Simon trouve et vole une bague magique (même si il ne le sait pas), quand il découvre qu'il peut exaucer n'importe quel vœu, la seule personne à qui il pense c'est Raphaël.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Kudos: 2





	Le Vœu

**Author's Note:**

> Pas encore bêta mais bientôt.

Simon aimerait vraiment pouvoir aider Raphaël à devenir un daylighter comme lui, mais il avait fait une promesse à Jace.

"Raphaël?" Demanda Simon

"Hm?"

"Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière pour laquelle tu veux devenir un daylighter?" Raphaël ne lui répondit pas, il détourna le regard en direction de la voiture garé à l'arrière de l'hôtel. "Raphaël?"

"Pour rien." Raphaël se leva et partie sans un regard ou un mot.

Simon soupira et commença à partir dans la direction opposée de son ancien chef de clan mais il s'arrêta net quand il remarqua la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture "Ave Rosa". C'était le prénom de la sœur de Raphaël.

Quand il était encore membre du clan il passait beaucoup de temps avec Raphaël, ils se parlaient de leurs vies passés, présente, c'est comme ça que Simon avait appris l'existence de Rosa, l'unique fille et la plus jeune de la famille Santiago mais surtout la seule encore en vie. Elle avait un peu plus de 80 ans mais elle était Alzheimer, elle ne se souvenait donc pas de tout ses dimanches soirs à jouer au bingo avec son grand frère qu'elle prenait juste pour un membre hospitalier. Simon savait que c'était très dur pour Raphaël, même si il essayait de le cacher. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la sensation humide qu'il ressentait sur son visage, des larmes avaient coulées sens qu'il ne puisse les retenir, il les essuya en vain et retourna dans sa nouvelle maison, le hangar à bateau de Luke.

~~~~~

Le lendemain matin, Simon était épuisé, il s'était retourné dans son lit encore et encore sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, sa tête répétant sans cesse sa courte discussion avec Raphaël, mais au moins cela lui avait permis de prendre une décision importante. Il se leva, s'étira et s'habilla, il prit son portable et envoya un message à Jace, une demi heure plus tard celui-ci arriva.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Demanda Jace, arrogant comme toujours.

"Je vois que tu es toujours aussi sympa." Jace se contenta de le regarder, Simon soupira. "C'est à propos de ma situation, je sais que j'ai promis de ne rien dire à personne et rassure toi je ne l'ai pas fait mais…J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir offrir cette chance à quelqu'un."

"Raphaël."

"Oui, c'est si évident?"

"Bien sûr que oui, en plus tu penses que c'est ta seule chance de te faire pardonner, mais crois moi c'est stupide."

"Ça n'a rien à voir, je sais que ça ne changera rien pour moi. Tu peux lui faire confiance, contrairement à moi il ne trahira jamais personne, même pas toi."

"Tu en es sûr?"

"Certain."

"Très bien." Simon sauta de joie. "Je te préviens, si jamais ça tourne mal, je te tuerais moi-même, c'est clair?"

"Comme de l'eau de roche."

"Ok, je dois y aller, envoie moi un message avec l'endroit et l'heure."

"Merci Jace." Jace se contenta d'un signe de tête et disparue à la lumière éblouissante du soleil.

Simon sauta sur son lit. Il prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Raphaël en lui donnant rendez-vous sans lui dire pourquoi. Simon espérait que ça suffirait à le faire venir même si il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

~~~~~

Le soir même était arrivé très lentement au goût de Simon. Lui et Jace attendait Raphaël. Simon tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, il se rongeait les ongles, il avait peur que Raphaël ne se montre pas.

"Simon tu peux arrêter? Il va venir." Dit Jace exaspéré.

"Et s'il ne le fait pas. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ce que je lui ai fait."

"Parce que c'est toi."

"Quoi?"

Jace soupira à son inconscience. "Laisse tomber."

À ce moment là Raphaël apparu au grand soulagement de Simon mais quand il vit Jace il découvrit ses crocs et siffla.

Jace leva les yeux aux ciels. "Détend toi, c'est pas siège."

"Un piège? Quoi? Non, jamais." Dit Simon paniqué.

Raphaël grogna mais se calma. "Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici et pourquoi il est là?"

"Il est ici parce qu'on a besoin de lui, il est concerné."

"Oui d'ailleurs si l'on pouvait faire vite, je n'ais pas que ça à faire."

"Moi non plus."

"Tout d'abord Raphaël je suis désolé…Pour tout. Je m'en veux de t'avoir blessé, de t'avoir, vous avoir trahi, vous ne méritiez pas ça. Je ne regrette pas parce que ça à permis de réveiller Jocelyn mais j'aurais aimé qu'on le fasse autrement, je suis sincèrement désolé." Voyant que Raphaël ne dit rien il continua. "Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es là, j'avais juste besoin que tu le saches." Raphaël n'ayant toujours aucune réaction, Simon abandonna. "Bon, allons droit au but. C'est grâce à Jace que je suis un daylighter, en quelque sorte."

"Comment ça?"

"J'étais entre la vie et la mort et il m'a mordu, non seulement ça m'a sauvé la vie mais il est devenu un day lighter."

"On suppose que c'est son sang qui est spécial, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi et on s'en fout ce n'est pas le point."

"Si tu veux me mordre va y fait le vite et ne m'en prends pas trop."

"C'est bon tu peux le garder, j'en veux pas."

"QUOI! Mais pourquoi? Raphaël c'est ta chance et tu en as tellement envie et tu-" Raphaël le coupa.

"Je sais mais j'ai réfléchi et je le voulais pour une raison égoïste."

"Non ça ne l'est pas, c'est totalement légitime." Simon retint ses larmes, il ne comprenait pas.

"Peux être, mais ce serait injuste envers les autres membres du clan. Pourquoi moi et pas eux, ils le mérite aussi et puis je ne pourrais pas leur mentir et je ne le veux pas." Raphaël fit une pause. "Je suppose que tu as compris?" Simon hocha la tête, Jace était perdue. "Je l'aime plus que tout, mais que je la vois le jour ou la nuit ça ne changera rien. Elle ne se souviendra toujours pas de moi et elle va bientôt mourir. Le clan c'est mon autre famille et la seule qui va me rester pour le reste de mon éternité. Ils passent avant tout, même de pouvoir marcher au soleil. Alors merci mais non merci." Raphaël qui avait ses yeux encrés dans ceux de Simon pendant toute sa diatribe se tourna vers Jace. "Ne t'en fais pas je ne dirais jamais rien à personne même sou la torture."

"J'apprécie." Répondit Jace.

"Très bien alors c'est réglé." Il commença à partir mais se retourna juste avant de passer la porte. "Simon?"

"Oui?" Dit Simon d'une voix étranglée et les yeux larmoyants.

"Merci."

"Toujours."

Cette fois Raphaël quitta l'entrepôt.

"C'est son choix tu ne peux rien y faire." Jace suivit le pas de Raphaël et quitta l'entrepôt à son tour.

"Je sais." Murmura Simon pour lui-même. Il repartit le cœur lourd au hangar et pleura toute la nuit la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, si bien qu'il ne vit pas la bague posée sur sa table de chevet scintillée.

~~~~~

2 Semaines Plutôt

C'était le chaos dans le monde des Downworlders. Après avoir libéré Camille, celle-ci s'était non seulement enfuie mais elle ne leur avait pas donné le livre blanc, ils savaient juste qu'il était dans un de ses appartements et heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui Magnus qui était l'ex petit ami de Camille, savait où se trouvait ses appartements, il était donc partit en mission avec lui pour retrouver le livre.

Après plusieurs échecs cuisant et une envie d'abandon ils s'étaient rendus dans un des appartements de Camille qui se trouvait à Miami, grâce à un portail magique de Magnus, auquel Simon ne s'était pas habitué, puisqu'il était à deux doigts de vomir à chaque passage.

Encore une fois pas de livre blanc, juste un serpent que Magnus avait appelé "bébé" en français et un vase qui lui appartenait, à Magnus pas au serpent et surtout mais ça seul Simon le savait, une bague. Simon ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait volé, surtout qu'une fois revenue au hangar il l'avait retourné dans tout les sens pour voir si elle était magique mais rien ne s'était produit et il n'y avait aucune inscription dessus. Il avait pensé à faire des recherches mais cela aurait voulu dire en parler aux Shadowhunters ou à Magnus et il en avait été hors de question, alors il avait abandonné.

Les jours suivants avaient été fous, ils avaient enfin trouvés le livre blanc et réveiller Jocelyn, ils avaient retrouvés Camille et Magnus l'avait envoyé à Idriss pour qu'elle soit enfermé à vie ou exécutée. Jace était aussi de retour, il avait failli se faire tuer donc Simon l'avait mordu pour le sauver et par la même occasion était devenu un daylighter, et enfin le plus important Valentine avait été vaincue et la paix était revenue, pour le moment. La bague avait été complètement oubliée.

~~~~~

Une semaine après la réunion entre Simon, Jace et Raphaël, Magnus avait décidé d'organiser une grande soirée pour fêter le retour de Jocelyn et Jace, la disparition de Valentine et de Camille et la paix qui règne depuis. Ce serait bien sûr une fête privée dans son club avec le clan des vampires, le pack des loups-garous, les enfants Lightwood, Clary, Catarina, Meliorn, Simon et Magnus lui-même. Au début certains invités avaient été réticents à l'idée de passé une soirée avec leurs "ennemies" (Raphaël), mais après une promesse que ce serait la seule et unique fois et surtout des menaces à ne pas prendre à la légère, la fête aurait lieu avec tout les invités.

~~~~~

Simon était en train de se préparer pour la fameuse soirée. Il était très stressé de revoir les membres du clan, il savait qu'il ne craignait rien et il n'avait pas peur, bon peux être un petit peu. Il avait décidé de profiter de cette opportunité pour se faire pardonner auprès d'eux et retourner à l'hôtel.

Il était presque prêt, il avait opté pour un jean, des converses, un tee-shirt graphique qui disait "je ne mords pas…peux être un peu" et une veste en cuir, on ne change pas ses vieilles habitudes. Il avait essayé de dompter ses cheveux et après plusieurs passages de ses mains à travers les mèches il avait décidé d'utiliser son peigne. Au moment de le prendre dans sa table de chevet il sentit un petit objet froid. C'était la bague qu'il avait volé chez Camille, il l'a mis dans sa poche. Il allait en parler ce soir à Magnus pour savoir si elle était magique ou non. Il abandonna l'idée de se coiffer, il se regarda dans le miroir et hocha la tête, il prit son téléphone et sortit du hangar, direction Pandemonium.

Lorsqu'il arriva il se rendit qu'il était le dernier venant, mais heureusement personne ne remarqua sa présence alors il put s'avancer lentement vers le reste des invités qui étaient assis sur les canapés en daim violet, qui étaient placés en forme de U. Sans surprise chaque groupe était sur des canapés différents, les vampires en premier, les loups-garous au milieu puis les Shadowhunters en face des vampires avec Meliorn, Catarina et Magnus, mais au moins ils étaient tous dans la même pièce et il n'y avait aucun blessé. Simon s'avança sans s'en rendre compte vers Raphaël pour s'asseoir à ses côtés mais lorsqu'il s'approcha un autre vampire le siffla.

"Tu n'as pas ta place à nos côté traître, va t'asseoir avec elle." Dit Stan en hochant la tête vers Clary.

Simon allait obéir sans demander son reste quand Raphaël lui prit la main et le fit asseoir à côté de lui. "C'est bon." Il se tourna vers Stan. "Ne commence pas."

"J'avais oublié qu'il ne fallait pas surtout pas toucher à l'oisillon."

"Stan." Raphaël grogna en signe d'avertissement.

"Quoi! Il nous a trahi, il nous a mis en danger et il faudrait qu'on lui dise merci?"

"Ça suffit! Ne te donne pas en spectacle. On a tous fait des erreurs, toi aussi, alors maintenant c'est soit tu te calmes et tu te tais soit tu t'en vas, c'est clair." Le ton menaçant de Raphaël ne laissait place à aucune autre réponse, Stan le comprit et hocha la tête.

Simon se sentait horrible, il espérait tellement que cette soirée aurait pu le réconcilier avec tout le clan mais il s'était trompé et maintenant il voulait juste disparaître, il se leva prêt à quitter le club, lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur lui brûler la peau à travers son pantalon, il se souvint de la bague, il la prit dans sa main mais la brûlure qu'elle lui infligea la fit tomber à terre, une lumière aveuglante apparu lorsqu'elle toucha le sol. Une fois sa vision de nouveau intact Simon put voir une sorte de déesse, elle était quasiment translucide et il avait l'impression qu'elle flottait sur le sol. Elle était grande, belle et imposante et Simon espérait de tout cœur qu'elle était pacifique parce qu'il avait peur.

Sous les yeux écarquillés de toutes les personnes présentes "l'esprit" s'exprima.

"Simon Lewis je sens que tu as besoin de moi."

"Co…Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?" Demanda Simon qui tremblait, il retourna s'asseoir parce qu'il sentit que ses jambes allaient se dérobées d'un instant à l'autre.

"Parce que je te suis, en quelque sorte depuis que tu m'as…" Elle tapota son menton semblant chercher un terme approprié. "Volé, Subtilisé, dérobé, embarqué, fauché-"

"Ok c'est bon on a compris, ça suffit avec les synonymes."

"-À cet horrible vampire."

"Tu as fait quoi?" C'est Magnus qui cria.

"Je comptais t'en parler ce soir, je l'avais un peu oublié et de toute façon c'est pas comme si Camille en avait encore besoin…Désolé." Magnus ferma les yeux et souffla par le nez pour se calmer.

L'esprit de racla la gorge. "Excusez-moi mais je ne suis pas ici pour assisté à vos petites querelles sans intérêt et je tiens à préciser que Camille n'aurait jamais pu m'utiliser, elle avait un cœur complètement noir, une vraie sorcière. En revanche, toi Simon tu as un cœur pur."

"Lui. C'est le monde à l'envers." Dit Dolly une autre vampire.

"Ne confondez pas la pureté d'un cœur avec des mauvais choix. Et je peux vous assurez que ce qu'il a fait il le regrette amèrement." Raphaël, Lily, Magnus et même Alec décrochèrent un petit sourire à ses paroles. "Cela fait des semaines que je ressens ton mal être et c'est affreux, mais ce soir il est plus fort que tout. Je sais ce que tu veux, ce que tu désir au plus profond de toi et je peux en réaliser un des deux. Le premier est impossible parce que seul toi peux le faire…" Elle fit une pause. "Ça ne serait pas juste qu'ils te pardonnent à cause parce que quelqu'un les as obligés à le faire, mais pour l'autre, je peux."

"C'est impossible." Dit Simon.

Elle eu un petit rire. "Tu es un vampire, un daylighter et dans une salle remplit de créatures surnaturel et pourtant ça t'étonne?"

"Oui."

"Comme je l'ai dit je n'apparais pas pour n'importe qui, ce serait bien trop dangereux, mais avec toi il n'y a aucun risque."

"Mais comment vous pouvez savoir ce que je veux vraiment alors que moi-même je ne le sais pas."

"Tu es sûr de ça?" Bien sûr qu'il le savait. "Tu vois, tu as juste à le dire à haute voix, comme un vœu et il sera exaucé, ensuite je disparaîtrais, ainsi que la bague et réapparaitrais dans 1000 ans."

"D'accord." L'esprit hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement. "Je…Je veux que…Je veux que Raphaël devienne un day-" Il fut coupé par une main sur sa bouche.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda Raphaël.

"Mmmmm." Raphaël desserra un peu sa main pour laisser parler Simon. 'Tu mérites de devenir un daylighter."

Raphaël enleva complètement sa main de la bouche de Simon. "Simon, je m'en fiche de ça. C'est ta seule et unique chance de redevenir un humain, de pouvoir revoir ta famille et faire comme si de rien était."

Simon se mit à pleurer, il n'y avait même pas pensé une seule seconde, tout ce qui comptait c'était Raphaël.

"C'est...Je…Tu le mérite Raphaël et puis c'est injuste, c'est toujours moi qui est cette chance, d'abord devenir un daylighter puis maintenant ça."

Raphaël secoua la tête. "C'est pas une question de mérite et dis toi que c'est peux être ton destin, tu n'es pas fait pour être un vampire et tu n'aurais jamais du le devenir en premier lieu. Bon maintenant dépêche toi de faire ce vœu."

Mais Simon ne démordait pas. "Non, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas. Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi s'il te plaît, laisse moi me faire pardonner."

Raphaël prit le visage de Simon dans ses mains et lui dit d'une voix douce. "Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire pardonner, tu l'es déjà, en fait je n'ai jamais pu t'en vouloir."

Les larmes de Simon redoublèrent. "S'il te plaît Raph, s'il te plaît." Supplia Simon.

Raphaël balaya les larmes de Simon avec ses pouces, en vain. "Non. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis un vampire, je ne pense pas pouvoir me réhabituer à voir la lumière du soleil à nouveau, mais toi tu le peux. Puis tu sais que la seule et unique raison je le voulais c'était pour Rosa mais elle va bientôt mourir, ce serait un vœu gâché. Allez Simon, fait le."

Simon se retourna vers l'esprit. "Je fais le vœu que…je veux que…" Ses mots restèrent coincé dans sa gorge, il regarda Raphaël qui lui serra la main et lui donna un sourire encourageant. Il avala et dit d'une voix tremblante. "Je veux que moi, Simon Lewis, redevienne un simple mortel, un humain."

L'invocation claqua des doigts. "Que ton vœu soi exaucé. Demain à ton réveil tu seras humain à nouveau." Elle s'en alla s'en en dire plus, comme elle était arrivée, dans une lumière aveuglante emportant la bague avec elle.

Simon se leva brusquement. "J'ai besoin d'être seul." Il s'en alla sans un autre mot ou un regard, utilisant sa vitesse de vampire pour la dernière fois.

~~~~~

"Wow c'était inattendu." Dit Magnus essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Surprenant." Ajouta Alec.

"C'était aussi très beau et très émouvant." Dit Lily, ses yeux vitreux.

"Une belle preuve d'amour, hein Raph?" Dit Magnus avec un sourire fier. Mais Raphaël ne répondit pas, se yeux étaient tournées vers la porte du club, la où Simon s'était enfui.

"Raphaël?" Lily l'appela et posa sa main sur son épaule ce qui le fit réagir.

"Hm, je dois y aller."

"Bien sûr ma petite chauve-souris." Dit Magnus en lui envoyant un bisou et un clin d'œil. Raphaël lui sourit et partit rejoindre Simon.

~~~~~

Arrivé devant le hangar, Raphaël put entendre les pleurs étouffés de Simon ce qui lui brisa le cœur, il était hors de question de le laisser seul dans cet état. Il ne frappa pas et entra discrètement. Le voir était encore pire que de l'entendre, il était assis contre la tête de lit ses jambes repliées contre son torse, ses bras entourant ses genoux et sa têtes plongées entre les deux. Raphaël se précipita sur le lit et prit Simon dans ses bras, il lui chuchota des mots réconfortants à l'oreille et lui caressa le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, ce qu'il fit de longues minutes plus tard. Raphaël s'éloigna lentement de lui pour ne pas le brusquer et le regarder, ses yeux étaient gonflés et injectés de sang, ses joues étaient immaculées de larmes salées.

"Tu n'es pas très beau à voir." Dit Raphaël sur le ton de l'humour, il voulait faire rire Simon et cela eut l'effet escompté, puisque Simon lâcha un petit rire.

"Merci."

"Hey." Raphaël prit un mouchoir et essuya délicatement ses joues. "J'espère que c'est des larmes de joies." Simon secoua la tête. "Pourtant ça devrait l'être. Simon c'est génial."

"Je sais et je suis heureux de pouvoir retrouver ma mère et ma sœur et mes amis mais je vais perdre tout le reste."

"Mais tu t'en fous de tes capacités de vampires…de toute façon tu ne savais pas t'en servir." Raphaël ricana et Simon le frappa à l'épaule.

"Hey, j'essayais."

"Je sais et d'ailleurs, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je suis très fier de toi."

"Pour t'avoir trahi?" Dit Simon sarcastiquement.

"Non, tout sauf ça. Mais je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait et je ne veux plu en parler, jamais."

"Ok. Je ne parlais pas de mes capacités, je parlais de toi, de vous. Je ne veux pas vous perdre définitivement. En étant un vampire j'avais l'espoir de revenir à l'hôtel mais maintenant."

"Ecoute, je ne vais pas te mentir, tu ne pourras pas revenir vivre à l'hôtel, ça serait trop dangereux et de toute façon ce n'est plus ta place, mais tu pourras venir nous embêter le soir, on fera des soirées jeux vidéos, des soirées marathon de films, séries etc…"

"C'est vrai?"

"Bien sûr que oui."

"J'avais tellement peur que vous ne vouliez plus jamais entendre parler de moi et je ne l'aurais pas supporté."

"Tu ne feras peux être plus partit du Downworld mais tu seras toujours dans nos cœur et dans nos vie. Mais je veux que tu me promette une chose."

"Tout ce que tu veux."

"Je sais que c'est ta meilleure amie et que tu veux l'aider mais s'il te plaît ne le fait plus, tu ne peux plus."

"Je te le promet Raphaël."

"Je vais demander à Magnus de lancer un sort de protection sur la maison de ta mère."

"Merci, pour tout."

"Toujours bébé."

Simon leva les yeux aux ciels et lâcha un bâillement bruyant. "Désolé je suis épuisé."

"Je vais te laisser te reposer et-"

"-Reste. S'il te plaît reste avec moi cette nuit."

"Ok, laisse-moi juste envoyer un message à Lily."

Simon s'allongea sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Raphaël alla éteindre la lumière, il enleva ses chaussures et sa veste puis s'installa dans le lit. Il prit Simon dans ses bras se transformant en grande cuillère. Simon prit sa main dans la sienne, il entremêla leurs doigts et rapprochant encore plus son corps de celui de Raphaël. Il marmonna un bonne nuit et s'endormit immédiatement suivit de très près par Raphaël.

~~~~~

Demain serait un nouveau jour, un renouveau, une nouvelle vie ou plutôt son ancienne vie dont il devrait se réhabituer mais il savait qu'avec Raphaël dans sa vie se serait plus facile et surtout plus beau.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, les kudos et commentaires donnent le sourire!


End file.
